Famous In Love
by sushigirlali
Summary: Rey scores her first big break in Hollywood co-staring in an Oscar worthy film with acclaimed theater actor Kylo Ren. In order to pull off an intimate love scene, the pair retreat to Kylo's apartment to practice in private. [Reylo] [ReyBen]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Summary:** Rey scores her first big break in Hollywood co-staring in an Oscar worthy film with acclaimed theater actor Kylo Ren. In order to pull off an intimate love scene, the pair retreat to Kylo's apartment to practice in private. [Reylo] [ReyBen]

 **Parings:** Rey and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo [Reylo] [ReyBen]

 **Continuity:** Actor AU

 **WARNING** ** _:_** This story contains adult content, if you cannot handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this.

 **A/N** : I love watching trashy TV shows, so this story is dedicated to Famous In Love on Freeform. This show is so incredibly bad, but for some reason I can't stop watching it! I was only going to write a few scenes, but the story got away from me, so it's super long lol Enjoy! You can find me on Tumblr as sushigirlali. Also, REVIEW! I love receiving reviews!

 **Special Thanks:** I like pandas and stuff / neshasouthport

* * *

 **Famous In Love  
By: sushigirlali **

* * *

"Cut!"

Rey sighed as an irate Armitage Hux jumped out of his director's chair.

"What the hell are you two playing at?!" Hux yelled, marching onto set. "This is supposed to be a tender love scene between adults, not an awkward high school grope session!"

Rey pushed herself into a sitting position on the plush bed as Kylo moved away from her, pulling up the rumpled white comforter to cover her body. While she was used to the director's crass behavior by now, being half naked in front of a room full of people made her feel more vulnerable than usual.

"You two have about as much chemistry as a pair of garden gnomes!" Hux continued, eyeing his lead actors in disgust. "In fact, I'd rather watch inanimate objects make out than the two of you!"

Rey tilted her head at the strange comment, trying not to laugh. Laughter would definitely not improve the director's mood. Casting a sideways glance at her co-star, Rey was unsurprised to see Kylo Ren's face composed in his patented bored expression. She would swear the man was a robot if he didn't hit the craft services table occasionally.

"Kylo, have you ever seduced a woman before? Or at least pretended to? No wonder you're chronically single!" Hux blustered. "And you, Rey, are about the least sexy—"

"How would you like us to fix the situation?" Kylo cut in blandly, shifting slightly on the bed so that his massive body partially covered Rey's.

"Become better actors?" Hux replied savagely, focusing on Kylo again.

Rey eye's widened, surprised by the small action. Kylo didn't seem to like or respect her on the best of days, but here he was making a bigger target out of himself to protect her? No, she must be reading too much into it. The only time Kylo Ren was nice to her was in her dreams.

"No? Then how about this: you're both dismissed from set until you can play this scene correctly. Go back to your trailer or apartment or a fucking love hotel—whatever—just work it out!" And with that, their esteemed director stormed off set, slamming doors as he went.

Rey looked up at Kylo gratefully. "Thank you for—"

"Let's go." He interrupted.

"Oh, ah, okay." Rey stumbled slightly in her haste to stand, gasping as Kylo's warm hands settled on her bare waist to steady her.

She quickly twisted away from him, trying to control her reaction to the acclaimed theater actor's touch. He would never know it, but she had been infatuated with him for years. Kylo's brilliant performance as the Phantom of the Opera on Broadway two years ago was still burned into her mind. As a result, working with him on such an intimate basis was proving to be a challenge.

Busying herself with finding her robe, Rey missed the look of hurt that flashed across Kylo's face at her perceived rejection.

* * *

Ben gritted his teeth as Rey pulled away from him. He knew she found him unappealing, but did she have to rub it in all the time? Ever since the first time he had seen her, standing among the other hopefuls trying out for the role of his love interest, Ben had been smitten with the young actress from Jakku.

Rey, however, seemed to want nothing to do with him.

Shaking off his frustration, Ben said gruffly, "Let's go to my place, we can practice our scenes there."

"Okay." Rey agreed, tying the belt of her robe.

It was a shame, Ben thought wryly, given how lovely she looked in her underwear. Set attractively against her tanned skin, the matching slate blue bra and panties were perfectly molded to her slender body.

"Do you want to change before we leave?" Ben asked her. It would be so much easier for him to concentrate if she had pants on.

"No, that's okay." Rey said, picking up the tote bag sitting next to her chair. "We should probably stay in costume while we go over our lines. You know, to set the mood."

Ben mentally groaned. Was she trying to kill him? But to Rey he said, "Makes sense," in what he hoped was a nonchalant tone.

Shrugging on his own robe, Ben grabbed his backpack before gaining the attention of a passing crew member.

"Yes, Mr. Ren?" Rose Tico said enthusiastically.

"Can you call for a car? Rey and I need a ride to my apartment." Ben requested.

Rose raised her eyebrows, looking from him to Rey and back again, obviously noting their state of undress.

"Hux asked us to practice lines together before coming back to set, so we're wrapped for the night." Rey supplied with a charming blush. "Nothing weird going on or anything…"

"Sure." Rose grinned suggestively. "Go ahead down to Lot A and I'll have Finn pick you up."

"Oh, I'm sure Finn is busy with—" Rey tried.

"Nope, I just saw him. Since it's so late, the rest of the drivers have left already. So it's Finn or you're stuck here." Rose said happily.

"But—"

"That's fine, please call Finn." Ben directed, putting an end to Rey's protests.

"Thanks, Rose." Rey said weakly, while Ben dipped his head in acknowledgement before starting toward the exit.

"Have fun _practicing_!" Rose called to their retreating backs.

* * *

Rey shot her friend a warning look over her shoulder, but she just laughed in response. Rose was one of the few people who knew about her feelings for Kylo, besides Rose's boyfriend and Rey's best friend Finn. No doubt Finn would try to embarrass her on the ride to Kylo's, so Rey needed to be on her guard.

After a short walk, Rey and Kylo reached the valet drop off area in Lot A. Standing awkwardly next to her co-star, Rey wondered how he would respond to small talk. Kylo was a man of few words, but she hated wasting this opportunity to speak with him. It was a rare occurrence for them to be completely alone.

"So, um, where's your apartment?" She asked tentatively, drawing his attention.

"In the NoHo district." Kylo informed her.

"Wow, so close to the studio! No wonder you're always early to set." Rey laughed.

"There are a lot of theatres in the area." He shrugged. "I didn't really take the studio into consideration."

"Once a stage actor, always a stage actor?" Rey teased.

"Something like that." Kylo responded, his lips tilting up at the corners.

But his face slid back into an impassive mask as Finn drove up in a black Escalade. Jumping out of the vehicle, he came around the front and opened the passenger's side door for them.

"Rose said you needed a ride?" Finn remarked coolly.

"Yes, thank you." Kylo said, moving back for Rey to climb into the SUV before him.

Rey was surprised when he held out a hand to help her into the elevated vehicle. Trying to act casual, she allowed him to assist her, focusing on getting into the car without embarrassing herself. He released her hand as she slid across the backseat, leaving her fingers tingling.

Buckling her seatbelt, Rey settled back against the black leather interior. Rey glanced at Kylo's wide chest, barely covered by the thick white terry cloth robe, as he did the same. He really was massive, dwarfing her in comparison, making her feel incredibly feminine. Shaking herself, she glanced up to see Finn watching them in the rearview mirror. Oh no.

"So, Kylo," Finn started as he pulled away from the curb, "how's filming going?"

"Fine." He said shortly.

"Fine?" Finn laughed. "Word around set is that you're on track to score an Oscar nomination based on your performance so far."

"I have a great scene partner." Kylo replied, playing down his part in the movie.

Rey looked up at him, startled by the compliment. "Really?" She asked involuntarily.

Kylo's gaze appeared to soften as he looked at her, but it could have just been a trick of the dim street lights flashing by outside.

"Of course. You're a wonderful actress, Rey." Kylo assured her.

"Thank you!" Rey felt her face heat as joy flooded through her.

"You're welcome." Kylo said softly.

Finn coughed discreetly from the front seat, gaining their attention.

"Yes, Finn?" Rey slanted him a look.

"We're here." Finn said archly. "Are you two going to get out or are you just going to keep staring at each other all night?"

Rey flushed bright red and attempted to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Here." Kylo said after a moment, removing her struggling fingers and undoing the safety device for her.

"Thanks!" She said in a high pitched voice, looking everywhere but at him.

"I'll get the door." Kylo shot at Finn as he started to get out of the vehicle.

Rey was bemused as Kylo did just that, opening his door and grasping her hand again to help her out. He didn't let go of her this time, though, and she was too shocked by his courteous actions to pull away.

"Bye, Finn." Rey said breathlessly from the curb, allowing Kylo to pull her toward his apartment building.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Finn snickered after them.

* * *

Ben led Rey up the stairs to his third floor apartment. He had opted to rent a smaller, more cozy place than most of his co-stars, hating the glitz and glam that came with being a Hollywood actor.

"I'm sorry if Finn embarrassed you." Rey said apologetically. "He's kind of a wild card."

"I'm not embarrassed." Ben assured her. "We weren't doing anything."

Rey's fingers suddenly slipped from his, startling him. It had felt so natural to hold her hand that he hadn't realized he was still doing it until now.

"Oh. Okay." She said quietly.

Ben sighed. What had he done now? Having next to no experience with relationships, Ben was at a loss for what to say next. Instead, he fished his keys out of the front pocket of his backpack and unlocked the apartment door. Motioning for her to proceed him, Ben closed and locked the door behind them.

Sitting her bag down on the gray and black granite island that separated the kitchen from the living room, Rey hummed her approval.

"This is really nice." She said. "I love open concept spaces."

"Yeah, me too." Ben was glad he had taken the time to clean up this morning. "Are you hungry? I can order something."

"No, thanks." Rey said.

"Really, it's no problem." Ben insisted.

Rey shook her head in the negative. "I ate before coming in this afternoon, so I'm good. But order whatever you want if you're hungry."

He was hungry alright, just not for food. But Ben kept those thoughts to himself. "I'm good too." He said instead.

"Okay, where do you want to practice then?" Rey asked directly. "It's getting late, so we should probably start right away."

"We can use the living room or the bedroom." Ben offered casually. "Whichever you prefer."

Rey looked around, noting the black leather sofa and love seat. "Will the couch be big enough for you to, um, spread out on?"

Ben raised his eyebrows at her wording, but didn't contradict her. "It is a little cramped for my height. I can show you the bedroom if you'd like."

Rey nodded and Ben started to sweat. He could do this. It would be just like on set. Professional. There was nothing going on between them, despite the slight shift in their relationship tonight. He could do this.

"This way." He said, walking down the small hallway to his bedroom.

He stopped at the doorway to make sure the room was clean, grunting as Rey ran into his back.

"Sorry!" Rey said breathily. "I wasn't expecting you to stop."

Ben moved into the room, playing it cool. "No problem. Well, here's the bed." He said lamely.

Rey studied the huge king-sized bed, covered in a red and black stripped duvet, thoughtfully. "Yes, this is definitely better."

Better for what? Ben thought. Torturing him?

"We need to get comfortable speaking intimately to each other." Ben said frankly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Among other things."

"Other things?" Rey queried as she took a seat next to him.

"Kissing, touching." He said lightly, trying not to focus on how high the robe had ridden up on her toned thighs.

"Oh. Right. Well, uh, what did you have in mind?"

"Maybe we should try getting to know each other first." Kylo suggested. There were a few things he wanted to get clear between them.

"Sure. What do you want to know?" Rey invited.

"I know you've never liked me, but—"

* * *

"What?!" Rey exclaimed in shock.

Kylo looked taken aback at her outburst. "The first day on set you told your friend Rose that you found me disgusting and hated having to work with me." He said in a wounded tone.

Rey racked her brain, trying to remember if she had _ever_ said such a thing to Rose. The first day of filming had been hectic, made even more so when their slimy Executive Producer walked through the door. Despite his talent for producing blockbuster movies, Andy Snoke had a reputation for being a complete scumbag.

"Snoke had just walked onto set." Rey recalled. "And he called me over to introduce himself." Rey paused, frowning as she thought about the awful memory. "And promptly grabbed my ass."

"He did what?!" Kylo stood angrily.

"Yeah, that's how I reacted too." Rey appreciated his outrage. "Luckily, the film crew caught the whole thing on tape, so I threatened to sue him if he ever came near me again."

"Do you have a lawyer? I can call mine, if you'd like. Her name is Maz Kanata and she's tough as hell." Kylo offered, pacing back and forth.

"No, Kylo." Rey's heart soared at his suggestion. He had to care for her a little to be so upset on her behalf. "I took care of it. Snoke never visits set while I'm there anymore; he's no threat to me."

"Are you sure?" Kylo probed, coming back to sit beside her on the bed.

"Yes." Rey smiled warmly. "Thank you."

"Let me know if he so much as looks at you the wrong way. I have so much dirt on him he'd wish he was dead if I talked." Kylo said seriously.

"You got it." Rey grinned, then frowned as she remembered Kylo's earlier statement. "So, this whole time we've been working together, you thought I hated you?" Rey questioned. "Is that why you've been so standoffish with me?"

"Yes." Kylo admitted easily.

"Well, I don't." Rey said ardently.

"I'm glad." Kylo said, giving her a genuine smile. "Thank you for clearing that up."

"What's next? Do you want to continue talking, or move onto…other things?" Rey bit her lip, trying not to sound too eager. She knew what _she_ wanted to do with _him_ , but it was best not to get her hopes up when they had only just cleared the air.

"Is there anything you wanted to ask me?" He replied.

"Maybe later." Rey wasn't up to a cross examination right now.

"Should we practice…kissing then?" Kylo put forward. "Nothing too heavy, just keep it light. You know?"

Rey watched as Kylo's Adam's apple bobbed up and down. Was he nervous too? Deciding to take a chance for once in her life, Rey made the first move.

"Like this, Kylo?" Rey whispered, boldly leaning forward to brush her lips across his. They were warm and soft and felt so good against her own.

"Ben." He muttered in a strangled tone when she moved back.

"What?" Rey asked, dazed from the innocent kiss.

"My real name is Ben Solo. Kylo Ren is my stage name." He confessed.

"Ben." Rey tested the name on her tongue. "I like it. It suits you."

"Thanks." Ben replied huskily.

"Wait! Wait one damn minute!" Rey said as something struck her. "Ben _Solo_? As in Leia and Han _Solo_?!"

Ben grimaced, but nodded his head.

"Wow!" Rey said. "That must have been so difficult for you growing up, them being big time movie stars and all."

Ben met her eyes with surprise in his own. "Yes, it was. No one ever seems to get that. They're all too impressed that I have famous parents and think I'm ungrateful for hiding my real identity."

"That's crazy!" Rey said emphatically. "You obviously wanted to make your own way, on your own merits. I think that's admirable. It shows that your talent is really your own and—"

Ben leaned forward suddenly, taking her lips in a searing kiss, his hands slipping into her hair to support her neck as he plundered her mouth. Rey's eyes widened in shock, stunned by the force of his passion. It was the first time she had ever been kissed in such a way, and Rey found that she liked the smooth thrust of his tongue against hers, the sensation of his hands tangling in her hair.

But what did it all mean? Were they still practicing? Or was this something else? Determined to find out, Rey pulled back.

* * *

Ben cursed as Rey's small hands pushed against his chest. Damn it! He hadn't been able to help himself, not with her being so sweet and understanding and lovely.

"Fuck, I'm sorry!" Ben tried to pull away, but Rey grasped his biceps with a surprisingly strong grip.

"Wait, I was just surprised." Rey blushed.

Ben stared at her, not sure how to respond. Did that mean she _wanted_ him to kiss her? Ben held his breath, waiting to see what she would do.

"Was…was that a kiss between our characters, or between…us?" Rey asked shyly.

Ben felt like the world was tilting sideways, so he decided to go for broke. "It's whatever you want it to be."

Rey regarded him curiously for a few moments, clearly processing the situation. Was she hesitating because of their professional relationship? He wanted to tell her that he would respect her in the morning either way, but the words were stuck in his throat. He didn't want to risk scaring her away by bringing up work, not when he finally had her where he wanted her.

But scant minutes later, as her slim fingers rose to the belt of her terrycloth robe, Ben realized he needn't have worried. Rey wanted to be here too. He could see it in the heated way she stared into his eyes, in the tremble of her hands, in the flush on her cheeks.

Keeping eye contact with him, she slowly untied the loose knot, shrugging out of the concealing garment to bare her trim figure to his hungry gaze. Biting her lip, she learned forward and placed her dainty hands on the tie of his own robe, her eyes asking a silent question.

Coming up on his knees, Ben allowed her to untie the belt and push the robe off his shoulders. Rey sucked in a breath, staring intently at his muscular chest, and Ben felt his whole body clench at the very flattering look on her face.

Rey slowly reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him close. "Don't stop." She whispered, hazel eyes melting into chocolate brown.

As if in a trance, Ben cupped her flushed cheeks, lifting her mouth to his. Their third kiss was sweet at first, a tentative exploration. But lust quickly took over as their tongues danced together in an arousing tango. Ben could tell she was new to this type of kissing, but what Rey lacked in experience, she more than made up for in enthusiasm.

They sunk onto the bed together, Rey holding him tightly as he brought their bodies into blatant contact. She felt amazing in his arms, soft and sleek, her slender curves fitting to his hard body perfectly. The swell of her breasts strained against his toned chest, making him imagine what it would feel like to touch them with his large hands, with his mouth. He whispered his desire between kisses, and she squirmed under him in response.

"Touch me! Please!" She panted urgently, pushing up to give him space.

Ben caressed her back, locating the catch of her bra and unsnapping it after a few failed attempts.

"Sorry." He muttered, wishing he was more practiced, but she only kissed him harder.

"I love knowing that you can't unsnap a girl's bra on que." Rey confessed.

"This isn't my first time, but I haven't been with many women." Ben reassured her.

His breath caught in his throat as she lowered her arms and allowed him to pull off the flimsy scrap of fabric. Her breasts were small but firm, tipped with dusty pink nipples that hardened into tight pebbles under his fervent gaze. After months of thinking his attraction was one-sided, it amazed him that she wanted him so much, but the evidence before him was undisputable.

"I know they're not very large, but—"

Ben's head shot up and he looked at her incredulously. "Your breasts are perfect. You're perfect."

Rey flushed with pleasure at his words. "Would you…put your mouth on them then? I've never…but I want you to."

"Never?" Ben stilled. "Rey, are you a virgin?" He asked carefully.

Rey hide her face behind her hands, suddenly shy.

"Rey?"

Her answer was muffled, so he gently peeled her hands away, capturing her palms in his and holding them above her head.

"What was that?"

She settled back against the striped coverlet, tentatively raising her eyes to his. "Yes, I'm a virgin."

Ben shuddered at the revelation. He would be her first lover, maybe even her last, if things went his way.

"Are you sure you want this? Want me? You might regret—" Ben tried to give her an out.

But Rey shushed him with a sweet smile. "Kiss me. Love me. Please."

Bending back to her mouth on a groan, Ben gave up trying to be chivalrous. Placing a powerful thigh between hers, he released her hands and slid them under her buttocks, pulling her forward roughly. She let out a squeak of surprise as he moved the lower half of her body up and down, up and down, dragging her cleft against his hard frame.

"What—oh!" Rey gasped, struggling to get closer as the position applied pressure to her core.

"That's it, baby, find the rhythm you need." He said encouragingly, showing her how to move her hips.

Dipping his head, Ben took her right breast into his mouth, rolling her nipple between his teeth gently. Rey gripped the back of his head, urging him to fed on her. He gave each plump mound equal attention, loving the sexy noises she was making as he drove her crazy.

"Ben?" Rey whimpered uncertainly. "Something's happening to me!"

Her hips were pumping quickly now, her panties soaked through against his thigh. Ben could tell she was close, the friction of cloth on flesh compounded by the feeling of his hot mouth on her sensitive tips. Ben sucked harder, switching back and forth between her breasts like a man possessed until she was writhing uncontrollably.

"Let go." Ben breathed. "I've got you."

Pulling back to watch her cry out a final time, Ben knew he had never seen anything so beautiful as Rey Niima coming apart in his arms.

* * *

Rey lay on top of Ben's huge body, feeling weightless, her head pillowed on his comfortable chest. "That was amazing." She purred once she could speak again.

Ben kissed her forehead, lazily stroking her spine. "I've thought about getting you naked since the first time I saw you at open casting."

"I've wanted you since Rose took me to see you on Broadway for my 17th birthday two years ago." Rey admitted softly.

Ben reared back at her pronouncement, putting a little space between them. "Wait, you're only 19?!" He spluttered incredulously.

"I'll be 20 next month." Rey replied uncertainly.

"Oh my God, you're a 19-year-old virgin!" Ben groaned.

"What does it matter?!" Rey exclaimed.

"Rey, I'm 29!" Ben said as if that explained everything.

"So?"

"So, I'm ten years older than you!"

"So?"

"So, you're 19!"

"Almost 20."

"Rey! We can't—" Kylo started.

"We already are!" Rey pushed him down as he tried to get up, straddling his hips.

"Rey, you're so young and I—"

Rey leaned down, pressing her lips against his, slipping her tongue inside his mouth to play with his. "I want you." She murmured seductively, her wet core rubbing against his rigid erection through the thin layer of his black silk boxers.

"Fuck me." Ben muttered.

"That's what I'm trying to do." Rey said with a sly smile.

Ben's chest rumbled under her, but still he seemed uncertain.

"I don't care about your age, or mine." Rey ran her hands over his chest to his washboard stomach. "Just you."

His dark eyes burning with feeling, Ben's hands ran up the back of her thighs to cup her bottom, grinding her against him.

"So—ah—does that mean—oh god!" Rey inhaled sharply as her cliterous made contact with the hard ridge of his penis. "Does that mean you'll make love to me?"

"Oh, what the hell!" Ben said heatedly, rolling her onto her back. "I want you, you want me, the rest doesn't matter!"

Rey shivered in anticipation as he slid off the bed and slowly peeled his underwear down his hips. She gasped as his erection sprung free, curving upward toward his taut stomach in an impressive arch. Rey bit her lip, wondering how something so large was going to fit inside her untried body.

"Don't worry, I'll go slow." Ben soothed her as he caught her expression, climbing back onto the bed.

Rey waited with bated breath as he rose over her, looping his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulling them gently down her trembling legs.

Ben growled at the sight of her nudity, parting her thighs to reveal the jewel hidden behind her springy curls. She should feel exposed, being spread out like this, but the lustful look on Ben's face dissolved the notion at once. He wanted her as much as she wanted him, and there was nothing to feel insecure about.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." Ben ground out, leaning down to kiss the inside of her thigh.

"Ben!" Rey gulped as his lips traveled toward her heat. "You don't have to—"

"Shh." He whispered gently. "You'll enjoy it, trust me."

* * *

Rey whimpered as Ben made love to her tender flesh, his tongue curling around her clit as he pumped two thick fingers in and out of her tight sheath.

"God, Ben!" Rey cried, moving her hips in time with the motion of his hand.

"Not quite." Ben laughed. "But I'm glad you approve."

Twisting her hands in his tousled raven locks, Rey urged his head back to her wet center. She could sense his amusement at her impatience, but Rey was too far gone to care. Ben shifted his position, zeroing in on a spot that had her back arching in seconds.

"Yes! There!" Rey wailed, clutching his hair. "Ben! I'm—ahhhh!"

Fireworks exploded behind her eyes as Ben curled his fingers inside her body, his mouth sucking powerfully on her aroused button. Rey heard a piercing scream as the pleasure went on and on, only vaguely recognizing the voice as her own. Not satisfied, Ben didn't stop touching and licking her until every ounce of climax had been wrung from her virginal body and she lay spent on the cool comforter, gasping for air.

"I love the way you scream my name." Ben said gruffly, crawling between her splayed legs in the aftermath.

Rey touched his face as he came into view, weak from the pleasure he had just given her. "Thank you." She said softly.

Dark eyes burning with lust-and something else?—Ben turned his cheek to press a tender kiss to her palm. "You're welcome."

Boneless, Rey allowed him to rearrange her body, pushing her thighs apart to make room for his possession. Their bodies lined up perfectly, like two puzzle pieces fitting together, and Rey sighed as his weight settled on her.

"I hope you're ready, baby, because I can't wait anymore." Ben palmed his erection in one hand and opened her soaked slit with the other.

"You can come inside me." Rey said shakily. "I'm on the pill."

"Jesus, Rey." Ben groaned, leaning his forehead against hers as he fought for control.

Rey caught his lips in an arousing exploration of teeth and tongue, moaning into his mouth as Ben lost his grip and began pushing into her tight opening. Rey tried to relax as he carefully penetrated her, her short nails biting into Ben's back as she stretched around him.

"Are you okay?" He panted, sweating from the effort of holding back.

"You're so big, Ben!" Rey's inner muscles fluttered as he slid in another inch.

"Relax, baby." Ben kissed her tenderly. "Yeah, that's it. You're so wet, you can take me."

Ben's hips shifted downward sharply as her slick sheath suddenly accommodated him, impaling her to the hilt. Rey's eyes watered at the feeling of emotional and physical completion that suddenly gripped her mind and body at his intrusion. She had heard horror stories from friends about their first times, but Ben had readied her body so well that she didn't feel any pain at all, just an extraordinary fullness.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Ben attempted to pull back, misreading her glassy expression.

"No!" Rey's legs wrapped around his back, holding him inside her. "No. You're not hurting me, it's just…"

"Just?" Ben brushed her damp hair away from her face inquisitively.

"I've never felt like this before." She admitted quietly, lowering her eyes.

Ben tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "Neither have I."

"Really?" Rey bit her lip.

"Really." Ben smoothed her abused bottom lip with his thumb. "You bite your lip when you're nervous, did you know that?" He teased.

Rey shook her head. "Care to kiss it better?" She asked coyly, wetting her lips in anticipation.

Ben let out a harsh breath, following the swipe of her pink tongue intently. "The things you do to me, woman." He said roughly as he bent to her tempting smile, slanting his mouth over hers passionately.

Rey moaned as he began moving his hips at the same time, measuring his movements against her response. He was the most thoughtful lover she could have asked for, heart swelling as she sensed his incredible restraint. But it wasn't enough, not nearly enough.

"Harder!" Rey begged, throwing her hips back at him frantically.

Ben's dark eyes burned into hers as he picked up the pace, building her pleasure with each powerful thrust. Rey's back arched as he slid impossibly deep, plunging in and out of her deliciously. Encouraged by her inhibited reaction, Ben buried his head between her breasts again, taking each nipple into his mouth in turns, sucking and biting at her until she cried out in supplication.

"Please!" Rey whined. "Ben!"

Ben lifted her bottom off the bed, throwing her legs over his shoulders to plunge into her at a new angle. Rey shrieked as he pounded away inside her, the head of his long penis brushing the entrance of her cervix.

"Come!" Ben demanded, bringing his thumb to her secret place, briskly rubbing her clit in time with his driving hips.

One, two, three thrusts more and Rey had no choice but to obey him. "Ben!" She screamed in completion, bathing him in her fluids.

* * *

Ben lowered her legs as she laid dazed and panting, caging her between his hungry body and the mattress as he drove for his own release. Her grasping cunt was still quivering, sucking the life out of him, and he growled as he tried to get close enough.

Gripping her ass tightly, Ben branded her with his cock, screwing her until his eyes crossed and he couldn't hold back any longer. Howling as the dam finally broke, he gave her everything he had, filling her up to the brim.

Collapsing on top of her, Ben lost consciousness for a space of minutes, trying to catch his breath after experiencing the greatest pleasure he had ever known.

"Ben?" Rey whispered in his ear. "Are you okay?"

Ben tightened his hold on her, crushing her against him. "I love you." He blurted out.

Rey gasped under him, bringing his eyes up to meet hers.

"You don't have to say anything back, I just thought you should know." Ben said seriously. "This is more than just sex for me, and I—" But he didn't get a chance to finish as Rey pulled him into a scorching kiss.

Ben groaned as he felt himself harden inside her. How could he respond so quickly given the earth-shattering orgasm he had just experienced? But their attraction defined logic, and Ben went under once again, Rey with him every step of the way.

* * *

Ben slowly cracked his eyes open, holding up a hand against the glare of the midday sun as his fuzzy mind tried to work out why his blackout curtains were wide open.

The slender body next to him shifted, drawing his attention and bringing back the previous night's events. Ben gazed down at Rey, bemused to see her clutching at him like her favorite teddy bear, the small smile on her lips warming his heart. Her eyelids were still closed, but he could tell she was waking up. Ben tucked her hair behind her small ear, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Although she hadn't said those three little words back to him yet, Ben knew she had feelings for him; her body had shouted it to the stars and beyond last night while they made love.

"Rey?" He called softly.

"Mmm hmm?" She mumbled, curling into his side with a contented sigh.

"It's morning, sweetheart. We have to go to set soon."

"Don't wanna." Rey pouted as she slid a leg over his waist possessively.

Ben shuddered as her molten core came into contact with his hip, but he kept himself in check. She had to be sore after last night, and he didn't want to hurt her.

"We're going to be late if we don't get up." He warned her.

"I don't care." Rey grumbled, keeping her eyes closed as she lifted her face to his. "Kiss me."

Ben chuckled, but complied, kissing her so thoroughly that she had no choice but to sit up, straining against him excitedly.

"There you go." Ben said smugly, throwing an arm around her to keep her upright.

"That wasn't fair." She glowered at him.

"All's fair in love and war." Ben quoted the famous saying. "Now let's shower and hit the road or Hux is going to blow a gasket."

Rey held out her arms to him. "Carry me. I don't think I can stand yet."

Ben laughed as he scooped her up into his arms, lifting them both off the rumpled mattress with ease. "Your wish is my command, sweetheart."

* * *

 _"_ _I'll do anything you ask." He begged her, lifting her small hand to his lips._

 _"_ _Love me." She responded with feeling, tracing his brow with trembling fingers. "Love me as deeply as I love you."_

 _He gathered her slight form into his burly arms, swallowing her gasp of excitement. They kissed leisurely for long moments, passion growing between them until—_

"And cut!" Hux exclaimed, striding onto set once again. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my actors?"

"Excuse me?" Ben said, dragging himself away from Rey with difficulty.

They were filming the titular love scene again today and, knowing each other intimately this time around, the new couple had slipped into character with ease.

"How did you two manage to improve so drastically in one night?" The director probed.

"Practice." Rey and Ben said together, sharing a secret smile.

Hux raised an eyebrow at them. "Is that so? Well, keep it up. This is good stuff!"

Rey sighed in relief as he walked back to his chair in good cheer, calling for the scene to be reset.

Rose jumped in to pat Rey's nose with a little powder, while Ben's assistant tended to him. "You guys are doing great today."

"Thanks, Rose." Rey said. "And, uh, thanks for helping us out last night."

"No problem." Rose giggled.

"What?" Rey raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say Finn and I saw a little more than we bargained for when we drove by Kylo's after work last night to make sure you were okay." Rose said pointedly.

Rey groaned, covering her face with her hands.

Ben turned his attention away from Kaydel at the sound, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing much, but you should really draw your curtains next—oof!" Finn's laughter was cut short as Rose stood and elbowed him in the stomach.

"What are you even doing here?" Rose demanded, dragging him away.

Ben and Rey watched bemusedly as Finn allowed the tiny woman to cart him off set.

"You okay?" Ben asked her when they were alone.

"Yeah, I don't mind them knowing about us." She smiled at him.

Ben's tense shoulders relaxed, and he smiled back. "Me either."

"For a second there, I was a little worried we wouldn't be able to fake the love scene again." She admitted. "But then I remembered…"

"We're not faking." Ben finished, grinning like a sap.

"No, we're not faking." Rey seconded seriously, staring into his eyes lovingly.

Ben beamed back at her, understanding her meaning.

Rey and Ben resumed their previous positions, knowing that whatever came next, whether this production was a smash hit or not, they would do it together.

"And action!"

* * *

 **Epilogue: Two Years Later**

* * *

Rey gripped Ben's hand as the presenters read the nominees for Best Actress. Ben had already received the award for Best Actor, so she felt an immense pressure to do the same.

"You've got this." Ben assured her quietly.

Rey turned her scared eyes to his. "What if I don't, Ben? Our film—"

"And the winner is…"

"Oh my god!" Rey whispered in agony.

"Rey Niima!" The presenters read enthusiastically.

Ben pulled her up gently when she didn't react, frozen in shock by the announcement. "Rey, you have to go up there and accept your award." He kissed her lightly. "Rey?"

His comforting touch brought her back to reality. "Right! Okay! I can do this." Rey said firmly, taking a quick breath.

Releasing her hold on her boyfriend of two years, Rey strode toward to the podium with a confidence she was far from feeling. Accepting the award from her colleges, Rey stepped up to the microphone.

"Thank you for honoring my performance with this award. I would like to thank our director, Armitage Hux, for all his hard work and dedication, and every member of the crew who supported me on a daily basis." Rey turned to speak directly to Ben. "And lastly, to my co-star and the love of my life, Ben Solo, I know that I wouldn't be here without you. Your amazing talent and commitment inspires me every day. You make me a better actor and human being. I love you, Ben."

Locking eyes with the woman he loved, Ben left his seat and joined her on stage.

"At the risk of stepping on my girlfriend's moment, there's something I've been wanting to do for a while now." Ben grinned at the crowd. "The first time I met Rey, I knew that I wanted to be with her forever. She's brought me out of my shell and reconnected me with my family, making my life better in a hundred different ways."

Whispers broke out among the audience, and everyone seemed to lean forward in their seats.

"With all that being said, there's only one thing left to do."

"Ben?" She whispered. "What are you—oh!"

Taking the award out of her hand and placing it on the podium, Ben laced their fingers together before slowly dropping to one knee. "Rey, will you marry me?"

The room broke out in wild cheers as Rey stared down into Ben's heartfelt expression, tears filling her eyes.

"Rey?" Ben asked when she didn't respond, more vulnerable than she had ever seen him.

"Yes." She whispered only for him, pulling him up into her arms. "A thousand times yes!"

Ben tasted her salty tears as their mouths met, wrapping her up against him, heedless of the officials trying to get them off stage for the next award, of his mother and father joining them at the podium, of the hundreds of people offering well wishes in the crowd. Nothing mattered but the two of them coming together in this one perfect moment.

It was an awards show that would go down in history, kicking off a legacy that would extend for generations to come. Beyond being successful, Oscar-winning actors in their day, what the world would always remember Ben and Rey Solo for was being _famous in love_.

-FIN-

* * *

 **A/N** : I'm calling him "Big Ben" from now on, and you can't stop me! I may have laughed for an unreasonably long time at my own joke when I first wrote that line lol Now go read my multi-chapter fic Finding You and my Reylo Drabbles too! Much love!


End file.
